This invention relates to coke oven batteries and, more particularly, to a novel jamb structure at the ends of the heating walls of such battery.
In a coke oven battery the end jamb brick arrangement, which includes the bricks at the extreme ends of the coking chambers and the bricks at the outer ends of the heating wall end flues, are the portions of the heating wall that are subject to the most wear and tear, and that have to be replaced most often.
The end jamb bricks are exposed to the heat of the oven during coking and to the ambient temperature and weather conditions each time the coking chamber doors are removed for pushing coke. Sooner or later these end jamb bricks spall under such conditions, and crack and then must be replaced.
To be satisfactory, an end jamb brick must admit of easy removal and replacement without disturbing the other jamb bricks which are under compressive stress by the buckstays. Further, the jamb brick should be readily removable and replaceable without exposing any of the heating flues to ambient conditions, particularly the end flues.
Not all design of jamb bricks that are said to be easily and readily removable and replaceable, have proven to be satisfactory in service. It has been found that in some instances, the door jamb casting structure must be removed before the jamb bricks can be removed and replaced. Such a situation, those skilled in the art will recognize, is not satisfactory. Further, in some such instances, the mortar in the horizontal joints between bricks is pushed out in service and the maintenance of these joints has been both costly and time consuming. Such work must be carried on continually.
Those skilled in the art, from the following description, will recognize that each individual jamb brick of the present invention can be removed and replaced readily and quickly, without involving the door jamb casting. No alterations to adjacent bricks are required in order to accomplish this purpose.
For a further understanding of the invention and for features and advantages thereof, reference may be made to the following description and the drawing which illustrates preferred embodiments of refractory shapes in accordance with the invention.